Meeting Clarissa
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  Ellie Story.  Ever wondered how Clarissa's and Ellie's first meeting would go.  WARNING;  Spanking of a minor.


MEETING COUSIN CLARISSA

Can you imagine if cousin Clarissa had visited the Ponderosa just a few years earlier? Imagine the meeting of a very strong willed Ellie and cousin Clarissa.

Today was the day! The day that cousin Clarissa was coming to visit. Pa had warned Joe and Ellie about being on their best behavior because Clarissa was a genteel woman from back east. Ellie didn't even know what "genteel" meant, but she guessed it was important. Pa and Adam had gone in to town to meet the stage. Pa said they wouldn't be home until late afternoon. He said Hoss was in charge until he got back and Joe and Ellie had to obey Hoss or there would be some sore behinds this afternoon. Ellie was happy with that because obeying Hoss was real easy. He wasn't strict like Papa or Adam. Pa also said to be clean and presentable, whatever that was, by three o'clock.

Joe and Ellie were doing their barn chores. Ellie picked up the pitch fork. "Sissy, put that down, if Pa catches you with that you're gonna get a swat." Joe said grabbing the pitch fork from his sister.

"Well, papa ain't here and why can't I use it?" Ellie said stubbornly, her lower lip sticking out.

"Cuz, you ain't allowed to and I ain't gettin' tanned because I let you use it." Joe said irritated.

Hoss walked in, "What's goin' on you two?" he eyed them suspiciously.

"Aww, Hoss, Ellie picked up the pitch fork." Joe said giving his sister an irritated glance.

Hoss put his hands on his hips, just like Pa did when he was fixin' to get mad. "Ellie, you know you ain't allowed to use that pitch fork."

"Why not," she said stubbornly her hands on her hips.

"Cuz, your seven and too little, that's why." Hoss told her.

"No, I ain't" she said stamping her foot.

"Eleanor Grace, if I catch you even touching that pitch fork, you're gonna get more than a swat from me." Hoss said firmly touching his belt meaningfully.

"Your mean!" she spat.

"Ellie?" Hoss said borrowing Pa's warning voice.

She eyed her big brother. She wasn't sure if she crossed the line yet. It took an awful lot to get Hoss riled. If he was threatening her with a spanking, she probably crossed the line. If he told Papa what she'd been doing, she was sure to get a spanking when Papa got home. She decided for her bottom's sake, she better stop. "Ok," she conceded.

"No more sass, little girl." Hoss said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ok, sorry Hoss." she said looking down. She really didn't want Hoss to be mad at her. She just got tired of being babied.

"Ok princess, give me a hug and finish your chores." Hoss chuckled.

Ellie went to Hoss and he caught her in a bear hug. "Sorry", she whispered in his ear.

"Heh Hoss, can Ellie and I go swimming when we finish?" Joe asked. Ellie's eyes lit up. She loved when one of her brothers took her swimming, especially Joe. He didn't make just sit there, she could go roaming and play in the water.

Hoss touched his chin with his hand, "I don't see why not as long as you two are home and cleaned up by 3:00 like Pa said."

"WooHoo!" yelled Joe, "Come on Sissy, let's get these chores done."

Ellie and Joe turned back to the barn chores. "Ellie, you finish with them chickens yet?" asked Joe.

"No, I was helping in here." Ellie said.

"Ok, you finish with the chickens and I'll finish up in here." Joe ordered. He kinda liked given the orders once in awhile.

"Ok," she said picking up the pail of chicken feed. She scattered the feed so she could go collect the eggs and clean the chicken coop.

She came back a little later, a little dirty and smelly.

"Woo, Sissy, go wash up at the pump." Joe said waiving the air in front of his nose.

Ellie scowled.

"Aww, don't get mad sissy, you smell like the chicken coop and I smell like I've been mucking stalls. Let's go wash up." Joe said grabbing her hand and hauling her toward the pump. He helped her clean up the best he could.

"Joe, can we go swimming now?" Ellie asked taking the towel from Joe wiping her face.

"Sure, why not?" Joe said smiling. "In fact Sissy, the sounds like a right fine idea."

Joe scanned the barn, "I think we can be done. Let's go."

"Joe, can we take somethin' to eat. I'm hungry."

"Sure, you go ask Hop Sing if he can make us a lunch and I'll saddle Windy and Blackie."

Ellie headed for the kitchen. "Hop Sing, Hop Sing," she called.

Hop Sing came around the corner. "You need bath, Lil Missy." he said wrinkling his nose.

Ellie just rolled her eyes, "I don't need no bath, me and Joe is going swimming, can we have some lunch to take?" she asked.

Hop Sing eyed her, "Missur Cartwright say be all clean later.."

"I know, I promise, can we have some lunch to take."

Hop Sing grumbled a bit, but set about making a couple of sandwiches and threw in some cookies and some apples. "Here missy."

"Thanks Hop Sing." Ellie said giving him a kiss. She grabbed the package and headed out to Joe.

Joe and Ellie headed for the lake. Pa had been letting Joe take Ellie swimming and fishing this summer by himself, but only as far as the fishing hole and the lake.

As they were riding out, Ellie asked Joe, "Um Joe, what's…?"

"What's what?" Joe asked his sister.

"I don't know," she said frustrated, "I forget the word Papa used. Somethin' to do with cousin Crarissa."

"That's Cl-a-rissa." Joe rolled his eyes, "There's an 'L" in there."

"That's what I said, Crarissa," said Ellie.

Joe just rolled his eyes again.

"I don't know, gent-somethin'" Ellie said shaking her head in frustration.

"Oh, genteel?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, Joe, that's it. What's it mean?" she shook her head vigorously.

"Umm, I'm not sure, we need to ask Adam, I think it's like uppidy."

Ellie shot him a confused look. "What's that mean?"

"You know, like she would think she's better 'an us cuz she's from back east."

"Oh, so we have to be real good, cuz she's up..pi..dy?" she asked sounding the word out.

Joe shook his head, "Don't know, just be good and don't worry about it."

She just looked at him, she didn't look convinced.

"Sissy, you know Pa just means for you to not be sassy, do your chores, that kind of stuff."

Ellie looked indignant, "I ain't that sassy and I do my chores all the time."

Joe started laughing, "Sissy, how many times have you sassed this morning."

"None." she said.

Joe really starting laughing, "Sure you have, you sassed me and Hoss and you ain't even been awake for 2 hours yet."

"Oh," she said.

"And if Pa'd been home and saw you with that pitch fork, you wouldn't be sitting on Windy." Joe said still laughing.

"Oh, yeah." she said frowning.

Joe saw his little sister's face. "Oh, come on Sissy, you'll be fine just don't do none of that stuff and you'll be fine. If I think you're getting sassy, I'll shake my head no, ok?"

Relieved, Ellie shook her head yes, "Thanks, Joe. I try and be good, but stuff just pops out. It just doesn't pop out at Papa as much as to everyone else."

"Well, just make sure it don't pop out around cousin Clarissa."

"Ok."

About that time they arrived at the lake. They quickly shed their clothes down to their drawers and jumped in the water. They laughed and played and splashed in the water. Ellie wasn't a very good swimmer and she knew she couldn't go far. Joe grabbed her hand, "Come on Sissy, I'll take you out farther, but you gotta hold my hand, ok?"

She was a little scared. "Joe, I'm kinda scared. I don't think I want to."

"Oh, it's ok, I'll hold you and if you get real scared I'll bring you right back, ok?"

"Ok."

Joe took her hand and waded into the water. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her as he went into the water. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. Her heart was beating fast. He looked down at her, "Sissy, you scared?"

She nodded her head.

"I got you, why you scared?" Joe asked.

" I don't know. I just am." she said.

"Ok, we can go back." Joe carried her back to the shore. "You hungry?" he asked.

She nodded her head. Joe grabbed the food Hop Sing had packed and put it on a rock. The two sat eating lunch.

"Joe, how long is cousin Crarissa staying?" Ellie asked with her mouth full of sandwich.

"I think Pa said a couple of weeks, I'm not sure. Why?" asked Joe.

"I don't think I can be really good that long." she said.

"Oh, Sissy, quit worrying. It'll be fine. Most of the time she's here, we're gonna be at school. You never get in trouble at school."

"Oh yeah." Ellie brightened considerably.

Joe looked up at the sun, "We best get going if we are going to be clean and presentable. Come on get dressed."

"What's 'sentable?" asked Ellie putting her shirt on over her head.

"You know, clean, dressed, hair brushed, shoes on, that kind of stuff." said Joe stepping into his pants.

Joe cleaned up from lunch and helped Ellie finish dressing and put her up on Windy. Joe got up on Blackie. Joe slid a mischievous look at Ellie. "Want a race?"

Ellie smiled, "Yep!"

The two took off for the house. Hoss was coming out of the barn, when he heard the two horses racing into the yard. He saw Ellie and Joe all flushed and excited. "You two better slow them horses down and clean them up, Pa'd have a fit iffin he saw you come into the yard like that." he said as he reached Ellie and pulled her off Windy.

"But Hoss, we was racin'" said Ellie breathlessly.

"Well, you better race your little behind into that barn and clean up Windy and then get yourself cleaned up, cuz you only got an hour afore Pa gets home." Hoss said a little frustrated. Those two knew Pa didn't like horses racing into the yard. He took a look at Joe, "You too Joe, Pa's gonna be here in an hour. Go on now."

Joe flashed him a big grin and led Blackie into the barn to cool him down. Ellie finished watering and grooming Windy and headed for the house. She was yawning. Maybe she could lay down, just for a minute before she changed. She made it to her room and lay down on her bed for just a minute. She fell sound asleep.

Joe finished up with Blackie and checked Windy. Ellie hadn't quite gotten the horse all cleaned up. He laughed to himself and finished up Windy for her. He made it up to the house and checked the clock. Oh no, he only had about 15 minutes to clean up, it was 2:45 and Pa said he'd be home by 3:00. He ran up the stairs to clean up and change his clothes. He didn't have time to check on Ellie. As he closed his door, he heard Pa calling his and Ellie's names. He hurriedly shucked his clothes and put on clean clothes, he ran a brush through his hair and washed his face and hands. He ran down the stairs as Pa was introducing Clarissa to Hoss.

"And this is my middle son, Hoss."

"Hoss?" asked Clarissa.

"Oh, my real name is Eric, ma'm. Most folks just call me Hoss. Except Pa, when he's sore."

Joe landed with a thump on the bottom landing, Pa looked at him with disapproval. He sighed, "This is my youngest son, Joseph."

"Nice to meet you ma'm." Joe said flashing that winning smile of his.

"Joseph." said Clarissa inclining her head toward him. "Do you always run on the stairs?"

"Um, no ma'm. Sorry ma'm."

"Joseph?" asked Pa.

"Sir?"

"Where's Ellie?"

"Umm, I think she's in her room, Pa."

"Benjamin, are your children frequently late?" asked Clarissa.

"No, no Clarissa, I'm sure there is a good explanation." Pa assured her.

"Pa, I'll go check on her." offered Adam as he headed up the stairs.

Adam opened the door to the room and found her fast asleep in her pants and shirt she had done her chores in. Oh boy, he thought. This wasn't going to go over well. However, he wasn't about to wake her. He figured, if she's sleeping, she needed it. Adam walked down the stairs to find the rest of the family sitting in the great room with Clarissa having tea. Hoss and Joe looked like they wanted to bolt. Adam cleared his throat, "Uh, Pa, Ellie's asleep."

Pa looked at Clarissa apologetically, "She still takes a nap when she's home from school. I'll wake her before dinner."

"Benjamin, don't you think she is too old for taking a nap." Clarissa asked.

Pa raised his eyebrows at this woman, questioning his parenting. Pa took a breath, "Not really."

Feeling the tension in the room, the younger boys were ready to high tail it out of there. "Pa, I didn't get to finish chopping the wood. If Joe comes and helps stack, it won't take very long." Hoss said.

Pa raised an eyebrow, the woodpile looked fine to him. "Ok boys, you're excused to finish your chores." The boys practically ran out of the house.

"Whew," said Joe, "Thanks, brother."

"Any time lil brother, I figured you wanted out as bad as I did." Hoss said grabbing a log.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Ellie when she gets up, Clarissa is going to be all over her telling her what to do." said Joe.

"Yeah," Hoss smirked, "Did you hear her ask Pa if Ellie wasn't too old for a nap? Wait until she meets Ellie and realizes how ornery she gets when she's tired."

"Oh yeah by the way, you know when I took her swimming today, she's still afraid of the water. I just carried her out a little ways and her heart was beating real fast." Joe remarked changing the subject.

"Maybe I need to take her swimming." remarked Hoss.

"Maybe so Hoss, maybe she needs someone bigger." Joe said sadly looking down.

"Aww Joe, don't be thata way. When you was little you only let Pa take you in. You didn't even let Adam take you in." Hoss said putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"Really?" Joe's eyes shot up to his big brother.

"Yep, we thought you was never going to learn to swim. Me an' Adam'd take you to the lake and you'd fight us like a wild cat. The Pa'd show up and you'd go with him as pretty as you please. Don't you remember?"

"Naw, I just remember Pa taking me and teachin' me to swim."

Hoss laughed. "Come on Joe, let's finish this wood before supper. Maybe Clarissa'll go have a rest or somethin'."

The boys set to work chopping the wood and stacking it. Before long Pa came out on to the porch, "You boys sure got a lot of wood going there." he remarked.

The boys looked at him a little sheepishly. "Cain't have too much wood chopped, Pa." Hoss said wiping his brow.

"Pa, where's cousin Clarissa?" asked Joe tentatively.

"She's having a rest right now.

Joe looked relieved.

"Something the matter, son." Pa asked his dark eyes piercing Joe's green eyes.

"No sir." mumbled Joe.

"Joseph, don't mumble I can't hear you." Pa chastised.

"Sorry Pa," Joe said looking up nervously.

"Well, what is it boy, spit it out…." Pa said impatiently.

Joe looked pleadingly at Hoss for help. Hoss cleared his throat. "Well Pa, I think cousin Clarissa makes us a bit fidgety."

"What do you mean son?" Pa asked, even though he had a good idea, he wanted to hear it from his children.

"I don't know, Pa, like she don't think what we does is right. Like Joe on the stairs, or Ellie taking a nap or Ellie being late. That's just regular for us, but she don't like it." Hoss said letting the words tumble out.

Pa raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry Pa, I don't mean no disrespect." Hoss said studying the log he had on the chopping block.

"Boys, try and remember that Clarissa's life back east is very different from ours. Since her father and mother died, she's been bounced from one relative to another, she just feels a little lost. We need to be understanding, patient and charitable. Understand?"

"Yes sir." the boys answered.

Pa went back inside to read, while the boys were finishing up with the wood. He found Adam sitting in the great room reading. "Son, would you mind waking up Ellie, if she doesn't get up now, she won't sleep later." He asked as he settled into his chair with the newspaper.

"Sure Pa." Adam nodded his head in agreement. As Adam closed his book, Clarissa appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Well, I certainly feel refreshed, Benjamin." she twittered at she descended the steps.

As Clarissa entered the great room, Ellie appeared at the top of the stairs yawning. She was still dressed in her chore clothes, her hair looked like a rats nest and she was bare foot. She took the stairs slowly heading for her papa. She didn't even notice cousin Clarissa. Pa had put his newspaper down and had his arms open to lift Ellie into his lap when she arrived.

"Hi Papa," she yawned.

"Hi sleepyhead," Pa smiled as he lifted her onto his lap. She snuggled closely and closed her eyes.

Clarissa inhaled sharply, "Benjamin, this, this ragamuffin is your daughter?"

Ellie's eyes snapped open. Oh no, she had forgotten about the company. She looked down at her clothes and was suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry, Papa, I forgot." she said as she slid off his lap. She stood right next to his knee.

Pa cleared his throat. "Yes, Clarissa, this is my daughter Eleanor."

Ellie looked over at Clarissa, "Nice to meet you ma'm," Ellie said in a small voice putting her hand out.

"Oh my, Benjamin we must have a talk." said Clarissa dismissively, she didn't acknowledge Ellie's greeting.

Tears started to well in her eyes, "Sorry Papa, I did my chores with Joe this morning and then Joe took me swimming and I went to my room to change, I guess I fell asleep and forgot to change."

Pa patted her on the back, "It's ok baby, maybe Adam can help you get cleaned up. Hmmm, Adam?"

Adam took his que and put his hand out for Ellie. "Come on princess, let's turn you from a waif into a princess." Ellie took Adam's hand as he led her upstairs. When they got upstairs, Adam stripped her out of the smelly chore clothes and helped her put on a dress. He wasn't sure what to do about her hair.

"Ellie, we need to wet your hair down, so we can brush it out. Come on over here to the wash bowl." Ellie went to Adam and he poured the water over her head until it was thoroughly wet. He then dried her hair with the towel and took a bristle brush and brushed it until it shown. He turned her around, "You're as pretty as a picture." he said.

She smiled up at him. "Thanks Adam." I don't think cousin Crarissa likes me."

"That's Cl-a-rissa, Ellie and she was just surprised to see you dressed like a boy."

Meanwhile, Clarissa was talking to Pa about Ellie. "Really Benjamin, how could you possibly let her dress like that? You actually give her chores that would require her to be that dirty? Good heavens, you let her go swimming without an adult? Exactly what would your son be wearing while taking his sister swimming? That is unseemly! You really should consider boarding school back east or at least in San Francisco. Really, she should be around women or she's going to think that what she's doing is normal. How is she ever going to learn to act like a young lady?"

Pa eyed Clarissa threw out this tirade. Boarding school for Ellie had crossed his mind. But, he knew in his heart that boarding school was not for Ellie. She was much too attached to her family. Besides she was only seven and boarding school could be considered when she was older, a finishing school perhaps.

Pa held up his hand to Clarissa. "Clarissa, I appreciate your point of view, but Eleanor is far too young for boarding school. She wears her "chore clothes" as we call them as not to mess up her dresses. Everyone on the ranch has chores, girls or boys, it doesn't matter. And yes it does entail getting a bit dirty at times."

Pa heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. Adam had cleaned Ellie up and she looked like a beautiful picture of her mama. "Come here, Ellie and meet your cousin." Pa commanded softly.

She looked up at Adam. Adam took her hand for confidence. He walked her over to Clarissa. "Clarissa, this is my sister Eleanor."

Ellie held out her hand, "Nice to meet you ma'm."

Clarissa looked at her and nodded her head. "Young ladies curtsey, they do not hold out their hands."

Ellie snatched her hand back and said, "Yes ma'm." She turned her face into Adam's leg. Adam reached down to pick her up, he swung her on his hip. "Come on missy, I think it's time for supper. Let's go get Hoss and Joe."

Adam put Ellie down and grabbed her hand to lead her outside. As he closed the front door, he looked down at his baby sister. Big tears were rolling down her cheeks. Adam knelt down and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "What'd I do wrong Adam? Is Papa gonna be mad? I was good wasn't I, Joe said don't sass and be good, I didn't sass, I was good."

Adam hugged her. "It's ok Ellie, she's just tired from her trip. She didn't mean anything by it. You were very good." Adam looked over at Joe and Hoss working on the woodpile. "Heh, you two, time to wash up for supper."

Joe and Hoss eyed Adam and Ellie. Ellie had tear stains on her face. Hoss looked Adam in the eye. Adam shook his head and said "Later." Joe didn't catch that, "Heh, Sissy, what's a matter?" Joe asked. Hoss poked him in the ribs. "Heh, what was that for?"

Hoss dragged him over to the pump to wash. "Leave it alone Joe. Can't you see she's upset? Adam told me "later"."

"Oh," said Joe, "sorry."

She just looked at the ground and muttered, "Nuffin."

All cleaned and washed up, the children entered the house and headed toward the supper table. Ellie frowned, she noticed she was seated next to Clarissa. Clarissa was on her bad ear side. They all took their places at the table. Pa said grace and started passing the food. He made a plate for Ellie and started to cut her meat.

Clarissa eyed him. "Really Benjamin, children should not be at the same table with the adults."

Joe started to retort, when Hoss placed a hand on his knee and shot him a warning look.

"Well, I'm sure that works back east Clarissa, but I look upon this time as family time, so I can hear about the children's day. It's a time we usually enjoy together."

Pa finished Ellie's plate and put it down in front of her. "So Joe and Ellie, what did you do today?"

"Joe took me swimming, Papa." Ellie said smiling. Aww, he finally got a smile out of her.

"He did," Pa said shooting Joe a warm look, "and how was it?"

"Um..it was really fun until he carried me in."

"Oh and why was that?"

"Pa," Joe broke in, "I just took her a little ways and when she got scared I took her right back out. Ain't that right, Sissy."

"Joseph, let your sister answer." Pa chastised.

"It was like he said Papa, I got a little scared and Joe took me right out."

"Well, that's fine. I'll take you swimming soon so you can go out a little further."

Ellie just smiled.

Clarissa shot Pa a disapproving glare. "Eleanor has anyone showed you how to embroider?" she asked.

Ellie didn't hear Clarissa as Clarissa was sitting on her bad ear side. She asked again and Ellie still didn't hear her. Ellie picked up her milk, as Clarissa tapped her on the arm. Ellie jumped at being tapped and spilled her milk all over herself and the table.

"Oh, Papa, I'm sorry." Ellie cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's ok baby, it was an accident." Pa said mopping up the milk with his napkin. "Run and get Hop Sing, he will help clean up."

Ellie jumped to do Pa's bidding.

Clarissa huffed, "Really Benjamin, this is why children should eat in the kitchen."

"She don't normally spill," Joe shot at Clarisssa, "But, you scared her."

"Really Joseph, if she had not ignored me, I wouldn't have had to tap her arm."

"She wasn't ignoring you ma'm, she's mostly deaf on that side, she probably didn't hear you." Joe said darkly.

Pa could tell Joe was about to blow. "Joseph, that will be enough. Please take your plate and go finish supper in the kitchen with Ellie. Help her with her supper."

"Yes sir," Joe mumbled grabbing his plate and heading into the kitchen.

Hop Sing bustled out. "What matter, missy crying in kitchen?"

"Aww, Hop Sing, Ellie just spilt her milk." Hoss explained.

"No problem, no problem, Hop Sing clean very fast." the little Chinese cook said.

The rest of the meal was quite enjoyable. The adults talked about ranch business and life on the Ponderosa. Clarissa imagined what a wonderful life, albeit a little rough she could have on the Ponderosa. The children certainly needed a woman's guiding hand. Especially that little girl, my wasn't she a spoiled, indulged little thing. Just wait until Benjamin sees a great improvement in that little girl's behavior. I'll just make myself indispensible.

As dinner came to a close, the family retired to the great room. Joe and Ellie exited the kitchen. Ellie spied Adam in the blue chair about to open a book. Ellie skirted by Clarissa on the settee. She didn't like that lady one bit. Clarissa made her nervous and fidgety. She practically jumped into Adam's lap. Ellie surprised Adam. "Whoa," he said as his book dropped to the floor. He picked up his book and righted Ellie in his lap in one movement.

"Addy, will you read Oliver Twist to me?" Ellie asked.

Addy? Adam thought. Boy, she must be really nervous. She only called him that when she was really upset or wanted something. "Sure, princess, I left that book in your room on your dresser. Why don't you go get it and I'll read to you."

Ellie jumped off his lap and took off for the stairs.

"Quit running on the stairs." Pa yelled after her.

"Sorry Papa," he heard from the top of the stairs.

Clarissa cleared her throat, "Benjamin, I would be happy to help with Eleanor. She could use a woman's touch."

Pa raised his eyebrows, "Why thank you Clarissa, what did you have in mind?"

"Well maybe showing her to sew, curtsey, how to conduct herself at the dinner table, those type of things."

Pa nodded, "I guess that would be fine, thank you."

Ellie came down the stairs eyeing cousin Clarissa. Clarissa was just smiling at her. Ellie didn't like it. She turned her eyes toward Adam and slowly walked over to Adam with Oliver Twist. She handed Adam the book. He held his arms out and pulled her into his lap. She laid her head on his chest as he began to read. The clock soon chimed 7:00 pm.

Pa looked up from his newspaper. "Ok, Ellie, bedtime."

Ellie looked at her papa warily. She was trying to decide whether to whine or not.

Clarissa broke in, "I'll be happy to take her up to bed, Benjamin."

Ellie was shaking her head no, ever so slightly. Pa looked at her puzzled. She grabbed hold of Adam's shirt as he was trying to push her off his lap. Adam leaned over and whispered, "If you don't let go of my shirt and go, Pa is going to be angry."

Ellie still didn't budge.

"Ellie," Adam whispered, "you are being impolite and if you don't go right now, I'm going to carry you upstairs and give you a spanking."

As soon as Ellie heard the word spanking, she released her death grip on Adam's shirt. She slid off of Adam's lap and started toward the stairs. Clarissa immediately got up and followed behind her.

Pa chuckled, "Ellie I'll come check on you later."

"Oh no need Benjamin, I'll take care of everything." twittered Clarissa.

Pa looked at Adam. "What did you tell her, son?" Pa asked curiously.

"Simple Pa, I told her she was being rude and if she didn't go, I was going to take her upstairs and give her a spanking." Adam replied.

"Adam, don't threaten her with a spanking. Spankings don't solve every problem." Pa said shaking his head.

"You sure seem to think it solved all mine, Pa." Adam grinned.

"I guess I did at that, all though I seem to remember quite a few times that I didn't when I should of."

"Oh Pa and my hide was grateful." snickered Adam. "Seriously Pa, I don't think Ellie likes Clarissa, I wouldn't leave Ellie with her too much."

"Adam, she just needs to be needed. Let her take care of Ellie a little." Pa said confidently.

The next morning turned into an unmitigated disaster with Ellie and Clarissa. Pa could hear Ellie yelling, "I'm not doing it and you can't make me." Before he could race up the stairs, he heard a crash, some more yelling and then crying.

Adam burst into Ellie's room. "What the devil is going on here?" he thundered as he entered Ellie's room. Clarissa was holding her shin, Ellie's face had a hand print on it and the water pitcher from the wash stand was in pieces.

Ellie ran to Adam, "I hate her! I hate her! I want Papa. Make her go away!" Ellie screamed hysterically. Adam caught Ellie up in his arms.

"Ssh, baby, ssh, Papa is coming." Adam held her trying to soothe her.

Pa burst into the room to find Ellie crying hysterically, Adam trying to soothe her and Clarissa standing there with an angry look on her face. "Benjamin, your daughter is a disgraceful little witch. She should be beaten within an inch of her life. I have never met a more insolent spoiled brat."

Pa went to Adam and took the sobbing Ellie from him. "Please excuse us," Pa said to Adam and Clarissa. Adam took Clarissa's arm and firmly guided her from the room.

Pa sat with Ellie in the rocker and rocked her until the meltdown had passed. "Eleanor," Pa said lifting her chin, "What happened?"

"She's mean and I hate her! Make her go away!"

"Eleanor, I want to know what happened." Pa said more firmly.

Ellie's bottom lip started to tremble, "She said she was taking me away to school."

"What? What do you mean?" Pa asked bewildered.

"She said if I didn't listen and put on those dumb ruffly kind of petticoats, she was taking me away. She said to teach me to be a lady. Papa, I don't want to be a lady, I want to be me. Papa, I don't want to leave. I want to stay." Ellie said sniffling.

Pa smiled at that statement. "You're not going anywhere. And then what happened?"

"Then she grabbed my arm.." Ellie hesitated. She did not want to tell her father that she had kicked this wretched woman in the shin.

"Eleanor, what aren't you telling me?" Pa pressed.

Ellie refused to look at him, "You're gonna get mad."

"No I won't." he assured her.

"Uh, huh, you will." she said.

"Eleanor, what happened next?" he asked firmly.

Ellie just stood there. She looked down.

"Eleanor," Pa said taking her chin and forcing her to look at him, "if you don't tell me now, I'm going to spank you right now and if I hear it from Clarissa and I don't like what I hear, you're going to get another spanking. So, what's it gonna be?"

Ellie took a deep breath and whispered, "I kicked her."

Pa was so shocked he dropped his hand from her chin and practically shouted, "WHAT? Did you just say you kicked her?"

Ellie nodded her head and put her hands protectively behind her to cover her bottom.

Pa took a deep breath, "And?"

"And then she slapped my face and I threw the water pitcher at her." Ellie finished tears running down her face.

"I see, well you just stay here. Don't touch the broken pitcher. I'm going to send Hop Sing in here to clean up the broken pitcher." Pa turned on his heel and exited out.

He hurried down the stairs. If he ever needed a walk, now was the time. He passed Clarissa and Adam in the great room. "Benjamin," Clarissa called.

Pa held up his hand, "Not now! Adam, if everyone is ready, please take them to church. Ellie and I will be staying home from church today."

Adam stared after his father, he gathered up the boys and Clarissa and headed for church.

Ellie sat in her room pondering the different scenarios. Papa might send her away and she would be away from him and stuck with that awful woman. She might just get the worst spanking of her life and her punishment would be over. Maybe Papa would just send away the awful woman and not give her a spanking. Her greatest fear is that he would send her away and get a spanking. Upon that thought Ellie started to cry in earnest. She cried herself to sleep on her bed.

Pa took a long walk. He finally cooled off enough to assess the situation. Ellie was afraid which was why she kicked Clarissa and God help him, threw a water pitcher at her. He conjured up the thought in his mind and actually started chuckling, that must have been a sight. He shook the thoughts from his mind, Ellie needed to be punished for her behavior. But some of that behavior was justified. She was really afraid he would send her away. He looked up to the sky, "Marie, mon cherie, what do I do?" He turned back toward the house as his idea settled in his mind.

Pa entered the house, it was quiet. He headed for the stairs and Ellie's room. He tapped on her door and pushed the door open to find her fast asleep. He went to her bed to shake her awake. "Eleanor, you need to wake up." he said gently.

She opened her eyes, he saw the fear. "Are you going to spank me Papa?" she asked fearfully.

He nodded his head yes.

"Do you know why?" he asked.

She shook her head no, "But Papa, she was so mean to me. She said she was sending me away to school. I don't like her!" Ellie started to sob.

"I know you were afraid, but that is never a reason to kick an adult. She wasn't hurting you or going to steal you, was she?

"Well, she grabbed my arm and it hurt."

"I understand, but that doesn't mean you can kick her. Understand?"

She shook her head no.

"Eleanor, if Adam or I grabbed your arm because you told us no, would you have kicked us?"

"No."

"Eleanor, if someone else grabs you and you think they are really going to hurt you, that's one thing, otherwise you can't kick them."

"So, when Clarissa grabbed your arm, did you really think she was going to hurt you or did it just make you mad?"

"I guess, it only hurt some, but made me mad."

"Ok, do you understand the difference?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Ok, no more kicking and certainly no more throwing water pitchers."

"Yes Papa, I'm very sorry."

He looked relieved. "And by the way missy, I would never send you away to school. Maybe if you want to go to college, we can talk then."

Ellie heaved a big sigh of relief and sunk into her papa's open arms.

"We need to take care of that spanking now." he said pushing her back. And spank her he did, the worst one she had had in her short life. When he was done he said, "I have forgiven you, but you will ask Clarissa's forgiveness when she gets back and then you will spend the rest of the week in your room. You can come out for school, meals, chores and church. Understand."

"Yes sir," she said through the tears. Ellie really didn't care about the punishment, she was just glad Papa wasn't sending her away.

When the rest of the family returned from church, Ellie came down stairs to apologize to Clarissa.

"Umm, cousin Crarissa?" Ellie asked going to stand in front of her, "I'm sorry I kicked you and threw the water pitcher at you. Please forgive me."

Clarissa looked at the child, "Yes, well, I shouldn't have threatened you with school or grabbed your arm." Turning to Pa, "Benjamin, this just isn't working, I'll be taking the stage to San Francisco tomorrow."

"As you wish," said Pa.

Clarissa turned on her heel to head for the guest room to pack.

The boys just stood there dumbfounded. Ellie kicked Clarissa AND threw the water pitcher at her? Oh my Lord! Wow, that was a story they couldn't wait to hear.


End file.
